Should've Lied
by BluCourage
Summary: Never once has Leo lied to Piper. There had never been a reason to lie to her. And there never would be... He couldn't help but wonder... Maybe...just maybe... He should've lied. "He died protecting his brother. Chris saved Wyatt, Piper." Set after 6x22
1. Chapter 1:

**Should've Lied**

Leo and Piper had a good marriage, one that wasn't filled with lies.

Never once has Leo lied to Piper.

It was a good thing though, it made the marriage better.

Sure, they both kept secrets from each other, but Leo never lied to her.

There had never been a reason to lie to her.

And there never would be…

They had been together for almost six years. The same amount of years she had been a Charmed One and a witch, along with her sisters.

They had two beautiful boys together, and Leo couldn't be happier…well he wished he could be.

He couldn't help but wonder…maybe…just maybe…

He should've lied.

The day Piper had returned from the hospital, having had recently gone through a C-section giving birth to their second son. She was still recovering, and although they had told her to stay at the hospital, she had demanded to go home.

Reluctantly the doctors had agreed, not wanting to face her wrath. His wife was scarier than any demon he had ever met before.

On the way back, with their youngest son in her warm arms, she hummed him a soft lullaby to get him to relax, pausing every now and then to tell him lovingly that they were heading home. The baby, when she spoke to him, stared into her eyes, as if he understood every word she said. It was clear, by both their reactions to the other; they were both clinging to whatever the other did or said.

Once they were back at the Halliwell Manor, their home, Piper's two sisters came out to greet them with their oldest in Phoebe's arms. While Phoebe greeted Leo and Piper happily, she couldn't bring herself to truly acknowledge the baby in her sister's arms. Paige on the other hand, ignored Leo and went straight for Piper and her baby.

Paige cooed and stroked the baby's cheeks, causing a smile to appear. Piper and Paige shared a smile, Paige's broken but loving while Piper's held adoration and love.

As they moved inside, Piper started to look around. Her eyes turned sad and questioning, her grip on the baby tightening slightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe questioned, still holding the oldest son, Wyatt.

Piper turned to her sisters and Leo, "Where's Chris?"

At the name, the three froze. How did they explain this?

Piper shook her head, "Probably off chasing demons again." She rolled her eyes affectionately, a slight smile on her lips. "Chris!" She called out, expecting the sound of jingles and blue and white orbs to fill the room before she even finished the name. To her shock, nothing happened. "Chris!" She tried again.

Panic and fear started to take over. Swiftly she looked at the other three, "Something's wrong!" Her breath started to speed up as she pulled the baby closer, "We have to find him! Leo!" She snapped, "Sense him!" The baby whimpered, as Wyatt flinched from his mother's loud voice.

Turning down to the baby she gently rocked him back and forth, "It's okay baby! Mommy's sorry for being so loud." Her breathing returned to normal, only slightly though.

"Um Piper…" Leo started, only to be cut off.

"I'm going to put my little man down for a nap, in the mean time you guys need to find Chris!" She turned away from her family, Chris being the only one on her mind at the moment.

The two younger sisters and Leo shared a look. They needed to tell her…now.

Leo took Wyatt from Phoebe's arms and they all walked up to the nursery, dread filling their every step.

Inside the nursery Piper was watching her youngest son, a look of pure love and adoration on her face. It was so weird, yet wonderful to see the baby version of her hero.

Leo placed Wyatt down in his bed, "Piper…"

Piper 'hmmed?', not wanting to turn her attention from her baby.

"We need to talk." Leo told her, the sisters standing right beside him.

Piper finally turned her attention to her sisters and husband. Her eyebrows frowned along with her lips, "You're supposed to be looking for Big Chris."

Leo reached out and grabbed her hand, "We need to talk!"

Piper blinked in surprise before nodding and letting her husband lead her to their bedroom, with her sisters following quietly behind. Once inside, Leo made her sit on the bed while he stood in front of her. Paige quickly moved over to her side, though she didn't sit on the bed, grabbing her hand in support. Phoebe stayed beside Leo, hoping to give him support as well.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here! First I come home and Chris isn't here! Then when I call, he doesn't respond! Next you guys are acting very strange and you won't help me look for Chris!" Piper was fed up with the secrets. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

Leo swallowed the lump in his throat, Phoebe's eyes turned downcast while Paige chocked back a quite sob.

"Piper…honey…" Leo started, "Chris isn't here anymore."

"Oh…" Piper stated, her eyes turned sad. She shrugged, trying to pretend it didn't hurt. "Well…I guess it was time."

The other three stared at her in shock and disbelief; they couldn't believe she had just said that.

Piper looked up at him, a small sad smile on her lips. "So he made it back safely in the end huh?" She chuckled, "I bet older me is thrilled our little boy is back home. Safe and sound." She smiled at the last part.

Understanding hit Paige, Phoebe and Leo. She didn't understand…she had no clue…

"Piper…" Leo chocked out, making her look up at him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his hands shaking as he kept a good amount of distance from the bed.

"Leo?" She turned to look at Phoebe to see her covering her mouth with hand, tears sliding down her cheeks. Hoping to get an answer, she turned to look at Paige. Paige's lips were trembling as tears poured from her eyes.

"Honey, Chris didn't go back to the future." Phoebe whispered out, her eyes full of sympathy.

Piper stared at Phoebe for a second before she chuckled, though it was chocked out. "What do you mean he didn't go back? Where else could he have gone? There is no other possibility for him. He returned to the future!" Piper clutched the covers as she started to get louder. "He went home!"

"Piper…" She looked up to see her baby sister looking at her with tear filled eyes. Paige shook her head slowly, like she had when she had informed Phoebe.

Piper shook her head, her lips trembling. Her eyes were instantly full of tears, a scream at the tip of her tongue. She could feel her body start to give out on her; she could feel her soul starting to die.

"Honey it's gonna be o—" Leo tried to calm her down, only to be blown up. Re-appearing a second later, shock covered his and the two sister's faces. Paige quickly moved away from her, as things around Piper had started to blow up.

Piper clutched her head, pulling her hair, as she rocked back and forth. She couldn't handle this. Not this. She would rather lose Prue a thousand times than deal with this. She looked up at her husband, anger welling up inside her. "Why! Why didn't you protect him!" She screamed, raged at him.

"Piper! I tried!" Leo tried to get her to understand. "He told me to go after Gideon and he would watch Wyatt. Gideon knew Piper…he knew." He looked at her sadly, but there was a hint of pride in his eyes. "He died protecting his brother. Chris saved Wyatt, Piper."

Piper eyes froze her mind racing. Throwing her hands up, she blew her husband up again. Quickly she raced out of the door, practically blowing the nursery door open to get inside. As soon as she was inside, she threw herself over to her second born.

Leo and her sisters were right behind her, watching her questionably, cautiously.

Wyatt looked up and noticed his mother, who was now clutching the baby. He frowned, "Momma..." She hadn't reacted to him at all today.

Piper's eyes turned cold as she looked down at the blonde boy.

"_He died protecting his brother. Chris saved Wyatt, Piper."_

"It's your entire fault." She told him as she clutched her son closer to her.

It was wrong. It wasn't right for her to say that.

But it was true.

He was the reason her brave son had died, the reason he had to even come back to the past in the first place.

Now that the baby was safe in her arms, unable to be harmed by anyone, including Wyatt and Leo, she slowly made her way back to her bedroom. Lying on the bed, she placed the baby beside her and watched as he slipped back into sleep.

While Phoebe took Wyatt downstairs to play and Paige went to get Chris's things from his room, Leo stood in front of the threshold of his and his wife's bedroom.

He didn't see a fighter…didn't see the woman he had fallen in love with.

No he saw a broken woman who had lost everything she held dear.

Looking back on it now…maybe…

Maybe he should've lied…


	2. Chapter 2

**Should've Lied**

Chapter 2

It was wrong.

She knew it.

But she couldn't stop the feeling.

She hated Wyatt for it. Hated Leo too.

She blamed them.

Leo was supposed to protect **both** of them, not abandon one for the other. But he had. He had left his youngest son to be murdered just for his oldest.

The oldest…he was to blame for all of this. If he hadn't been so powerful…been born…then her baby would still be with her.

But her oldest son was born, was powerful and her youngest was dead. All she had left was his baby self, who she promised to never leave.

Even as those filled Piper Halliwell's mind, she knew she couldn't keep the promise.

XOXOXO

Phoebe stared blankly at her computer screen at the bay Mirror. Sighing, she tugged on her short hair.

Everything was falling apart.

Piper was ignoring Wyatt and never letting the baby leave her sight.

Paige was never around Wyatt either. Actually she was barely around the house, only stopping by to check on the baby and Piper.

Leo spent most of his time with Wyatt, trying to make up for the absence of his mother. He rarely went near baby, never holding him. The only time she had actually seen him hold the baby was when the doctor had first handed him to Leo.

She hadn't been around the baby either, truth be told. She saw him a couple of times. But she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him for too long.

He was to blame for all of their problems. Leo and Piper and had been happy and in love with their beautiful, baby Wyatt. Paige and she had been doing wonderful as well, not a care in the world except for their nephew's safety.

Then **he** had showed up.** He** had claimed that they had to do this and that. **He** had forced them to go after demons and demons, going after more demons than they had in their whole time as being Charmed.

Phoebe rested her forehead into the palms of her hands; she wanted things back to normal. Back to when **he** didn't exist.

"_You are willing to help complete strangers. How about family?"_

XOXOXO

"Is it ready?" Paige questioned, her eyes never leaving the Fairy Queen and Head Leprechaun.

Both nodded, causing her to grin. She pulled out the BOS, Book of Shadows, and a brown bag. Flipping through the Book, she quickly found the page she was looking for. Opening the bag, she looked down at the necklace on the wooden table in front of her.

It was her family symbol, the Triquetra. It was made from both Leprechaun gold and silver, with emeralds melted together to form the inside color. It was the size of an adult male's necklace, and she was beyond proud of it.

"_Warren Witches_

_Stand strong beside me_

_Protect this child_

_With this gift_

_Lightest forces let it be_

_Give him Strength and Give him Might_

_Hear my plea_

_Blessed Be"_

As she chanted the spell, the Fairy threw fairy dust at the necklace as the Leprechaun threw his type of 'luck' magic. At the same time, Paige threw the contents of the bag onto the necklace, Unicorn magic.

The necklace started to glow gold, silver and emerald, momentarily blinding everyone. As they shielded their eyes, a pulse of magic burst from the necklace, sending shivers down everyone's backs.

Once the light faded, the Leprechaun and Fairy nodded to Paige in acknowledgement. They both started to leave, only to stop. They shared a look before the Leprechaun spoke for them both. "Jus' sos you know…tha' boy, he will be a hero…to us all." His Irish accent was clear, as was his tone. It was praising, admiring. With those words, they both left, leaving Paige alone with the necklace.

Paige reached out for the necklace, noticing it was much smaller and ten times less heavy. Staring at it for awhile, she couldn't help but smile. It looked just like **he** said it would.

It was beautiful…and perfect.

It reminded her of Chris.

She would be there for Chris…for everything.

"_I need you to trust me. And I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me too, before it's too late."_

XOXOXO

Leo smiled lovingly as he watched his oldest child, Wyatt, play with blocks.

Wyatt was moving all the blocks in front of him, before he looked to his side, a smile on his lips.

Leo watched as the smile fell from his son's lips, only for a frown to replace it. Wyatt's eyes grew sad as he looked at the spot beside him and then down at the blocks before turning to look at the spot again.

Leo got down on his knees beside Wyatt, "What's wrong buddy?"

Wyatt looked up at him, tears filling his baby eyes, "Kwiss" He whimpered as he picked up a green block.

Leo's eyes widened, turning darker with feelings he tried to keep down. Tears rushed to fill his eyes as he picked up Wyatt. "It's okay buddy. Chris is still here."

Wyatt laid his head on his father's shoulder, his eyes closing. He needed his father right now, he needed some comfort.

Leo rocked him, wishing he knew what to do. "Chris is still here, he is." Leo whispered, though he wasn't sure if it was for Wyatt…or for himself.

"_You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For mum, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time."_

XOXOXO

Piper lay in her bedroom, her arms around baby Chris, and a sweet mournful yet loving smile on her lips.

It was strange to see Chris like this. She was used to the cold, secretive guy…but he was warm and loving at the same time.

Baby Chris was different. He was soft and warm, always. He constantly smiled, his eyes bright and full of life. Of love.

And yet they were so alike. Baby Chris always looked up at her knowingly. Like he knew what was happening, like he knew she was hurt.

Slowly, Piper placed pillows around Chris to make sure he didn't fall off, and placed crystals around the bed. She wasn't going to risk her baby's life. She started to walk out of the room, though it was slow and it was clear she didn't want to leave him alone for to long.

Grabbing the baby monitor on her way out, she made her way into the hall.

Piper slowly walked into the room she had given Chris when she found out who he truly was. Paige had packed a few things, but like Piper, she couldn't stand to be in the room for to long. It reeked of Chris.

The smell. The look.

It was messy, yet clean. Books were placed here and there, looking like they weren't in any order. Yet Piper knew, there was an order to the mess.

And the smell…God she could still smell the soap he used, still smell the shampoo. Walking over to the closet, she opened it and pulled out a hoodie. Placing it to her nose, she breathed in.

Tears filled her eyes and quickly fell as she remembered everything that had happened in the last year.

Her hands balled into fists, her eyes turning angry. Angrily, she threw the hoodie to the floor, her hair flying. Her hands reached for books and papers on his desk, her cheeks red. Unthinkingly, she shredded every book, every paper.

"How dare you!" Piper hollered, her hands flying at the wall. Tears flew from her eyes as she moved away and moved to his bed. Digging her nails into the mattress, she started to rip it apart. "How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone?" As the mattress fell to pieces, a piece of paper fell to the floor. "Please come back. I need you." Piper fell to the floor, her hands, shaking like a leaf, picked up the paper. The paper turned out to be a picture. On the back it said 'Mommy and me'. Turning it over, Piper sobbed out, "Please come back."

The picture was of her, older, with a thirteen year old Chris. His arms were wrapped around her, as hers were around him. Both had identical grins on their lips. Their eyes were sparkling with love for the other.

They were happy.

Chris was happy…

As much as she wanted to blame Wyatt, Leo Phoebe and Paige…And mostly Chris, she knew whose fault it really was.

It was **hers**.

She hadn't been there to protect her son…

She had so much to make up for. So much to change. She wasn't going to leave Chris again, she would be there for everything. She wouldn't die and leave her baby in this timeline…she couldn't.

The voice echoed in her mind, a voice she would never forget. A voice she would always love.

"_Well, as long as you learn something at the end of the day, that's all that matters, right?"_

XOXOXO

Piper made her way back to her bedroom only to find Paige sitting beside Chris. She smiled weakly at her sister.

Paige turned to look at her, "Hey sweetie." Piper made her way over to her baby sister.

"What's that?" Piper croaked out, pointing to the small necklace on Chris's neck. She picked it up and was surprised that it weighed close to nothing.

"Chris told me about this gift I had made for him after he was born in the original timeline." She caressed the baby's cheek as he slept peacefully. "It's a combination of Unicorn magic, Fairy magic, and Leprechaun magic and gold, silver, emeralds and Halliwell magic."

Piper nodded her heart swelling with love for her baby sister. She loved Chris just as much as she did. She had been with her every step of her pregnancy. "That was sweet Paige."

Paige shook her head, "Anything for one of two my favorite nephews." Neither spoke as they continued to watch the baby sleep.

"_I love you so much..."_

XOXOXO

Once Chris woke up, both Piper and Paige walked downstairs, only to walk into Phoebe, Leo and Wyatt.

Piper wasn't ready to face them. Not yet. She wasn't ready to let go of her baby.

Wyatt looked to his mother, reaching out for her, only for her to step back.

"Piper! You can't do this to him! He is just a baby! **You are his mother**!" Phoebe screeched, tired of Piper acting like this. Leo stood beside her with Wyatt in his arms.

Piper shook her head, her youngest safely tucked into her arms, with her baby sister at her side. "No!" Her eyes were rimmed red from tears that were unwilling to fall. Her lips turned up into a bitter smile.

Leo looked at her in disbelief, how could his wife say that?

Paige said nothing, only standing next to her big sister in support. She understood, she felt the same way.

"Yes Piper!" Phoebe balled her fists, trying to not glare at the baby. Ever since **he** came into their lives, everything had messed up.

Guilt flooded Phoebe's senses as she realized what she was doing. She was blaming Chris, just like Piper was doing with Wyatt.

But it wasn't either of their faults, they all just needed someone to blame.

"Piper honey, you have to stop this." Phoebe softened her tone, trying to get her sister to understand she understood her.

Piper's smile turned even more bitter, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks freely. "You don't understand." She pulled baby Chris closer.

"Then help us too!" Leo begged, Wyatt clutching his shirt. He needed his wife back.

Piper looked them both in their eyes, "I can't forgive **him** yet. I can't forgive **any of you**…not yet." Piper shuddered, as if the thoughts in her head were a terrible nightmare. "If I do…" Her words came out chocked, "I'll forget about Chris."

Phoebe and Leo watched in shock as Piper fell to her knees, still cradling the baby, with Paige holding onto her.

She started rocking back and forth, clutching the baby to her chest, scared he would be ripped away from her at any moment. "I'll let Wyatt become my number one priority. I will constantly try to protect him. I'll put Chris as a minor character. I'll let him fade into the background." She shook her head rapidly, "I-I can't let that happen! No, not my baby."

This was her fear. Her fear that **she** would be like Leo had in the original timeline. She would just let Chris fall through the cracks, let Wyatt be number one.

Paige put her face in Piper's shoulder, tears flowing freely, "Shh Piper, it will be okay. I promise. I know sweetie, I promise we won't forget him." Her voice was low, a whisper, but everyone could hear her clearly, "We won't forget **either** of them."

Leo pulled Wyatt closer to him, his eyes full of tears as he watched his wife and youngest sister-in-law cry their hearts out for both the baby in her arms and the one that had faded from their lives. He watched as Phoebe fell to her knees, crawling over to her sisters, hugging them tearfully.

Yes…

Leo knew now, watching his family fall apart…

He should've lied.

Leo's eyes turned cold, his mind going to the demon that was also responsible for this while mess. He would get his revenge on Barbas.

And he wouldn't stop until her did.

He had to get his family back…

And there was only one way.

He knew now…

He Should've Lied.

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

Iloveromance – Thank you for the review! Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad it stuck with how the series went! I tried really hard!

Jazmingirl – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked their reaction! I tried my best to put myself in their position and bring out how they would have felt. I hope I did a good job of it. Lol, I wrote this chapter because you asked for another. This will be the last one, considering the ending is how Season 7 began.

Mitali – Why wouldn't she blame Wyatt? He **is** the reason Chris went back to the past and the reason he was killed. It makes sense she would be angry and blame him, because she also blames herself. Piper blames everyone, especially Chris and herself. She does love Wyatt, but her main concern right now needs to her healing. And as long as she still holds onto her guilt over Chris dying, she will never be able to love either of her sons the way she is supposed to. Thank you for the review!

Midori Yoshida – Thanks for the review! I'm glad it turned out good! Yeah, it was upsetting to see how they moved on so quickly. I hope you like this chapter!

EugeBlack – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! I tried my best on this one, I'm glad it worked out!

Charmedfam – Thank you for the review! Oh thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, it is **soooo** sad what happened to big Chris. :'(

* * *

Okay well its over. :( I had so much fun writing this though. I hope everyone who reads this, likes it!


End file.
